A number of different methods are currently employed for connecting a bail to a plastics material container, without the end portions of the bail entering the container or being simply threaded through a peripheral flange of the container. One method involves forming the external wall of the container with diametrically disposed apertured cups or hollow embossments and by forcing or manipulating bent end portions of the bail into the cups. A second method involves forming diametrically disposed mushroom-shaped projections or buttons on the external wall of the container, just below its rim, and by fitting an eye portion at each end of the bail onto the respective projections. Such fitting involves either crimping the ends of the bail around the associated projections or by forcing preformed eyes onto the projections. Whichever of these methods is employed, considerable effort is required to fit the bail to the container and/or to remove the bail from the container.